Unexpected Love
by Nehamee
Summary: Two girls tortured by the Joker are found by the bat clan. They are now something else other than human all together. Can they develop the skills they need to become super heroes or will they crumble under the strain of love and change all together? Rated T for swearing from My Oc :D


**Here is a new story I came up with. I know your all probaly thing, whats she doing starting a new story when she already has a bunch on the go. Well I have writers block with the others at the moment so I thought lets start this and see how it goes. Anyway I couldn't get print screen to work with Dc Universe Online but my character is one of my current heroes or looks like her anyway. And my Friend Maisie well I came up with that on the spot with her help**

**Name – Kate Nehamee**

**Superhero name Leopardess**

**Age – 18**

**Powers – Fire **

**Weapon – One handed e.g Axe or Katanna, Changes slightly over time aas she grows as a hero.**

**Costume – Black biker jacket with a red undershirt, Black trousers with black boots that have red fastenings on them. She wears sunglasses with a dark red lenses. Her belt is black with Red pouchs. She last wears short fingerless gloves that bring out her claws.**

**Looks – Shes a humanoid leapord with black spots and the rest of her fur is a very dark red with dark red hair that goes down her back and she has demonic wings that are bright red with black edging. **

**Personality – Kind and caring but she can go a bit crazy when her friends are threatened ad the people she considers family.**

**Movement type – Flight **

**Mentor – Batman.**

**Name - Maisie Novis**

**Superhero name - Spook**

**Age – 17**

**Powers – Invisabilty**

**Weapon – Brawling (Fists)**

**Costume – White Leotard with ankle boots with the outline of a ghost. She wears a long cap that covers the front of her. She also has elbow long white gloves. She has a white ribbon like belt.**

**Looks – Long brown hair with tan skin and chocolate eyes.**

**Personality – Kind and caring and hates it when innocant people get hurt by villans and will try to avoid it even it comes to her dying.**

**Movement type – Acrobatics**

**Mentor – WonderWoman**

**Warning this chapter will be shorter than the other ones I will write mainly because this is the first one and we need to build up to the point when I don't want to stop writing and also it hard to start a story with not knowwing how put things into word and figure out how to set things out.**

Pov Kate

Pain. That's all I knew right numbing that came wiith it went up my tannned and arm and down to my toes. I heard screaming and then relized.

It was coming from me. I heard a voice other my own and my captors. It was Maisie. She wwas here! No she couldn't be. Not my best friend I couldn't let her feel my pain. However sure enough I heard someone else screaming. Her.

Laughing. You know that laugh you sometimes hear? Not the one you make with your friends when your happy. The crazed evil laughter that comes from only the most psyco of villians. The Joker. He injects something else into me which starts me cursing in further pain.

"What did you do?" I hiss out. That's the big problem with me. Not knowing when to shut up or stop fighting back. Excusiating pain shot though my back and my skin suddenly started to itch. My face felt strange and like someone was pulling on it slightly. A scream shot through me. I heard Maisie shout my name in alarm. I opened one eye and saw the white face of joker and Maisies panacked face while two goons struggled to hold her back.

"Just gave you a little extra cutsie ahahaha." Joker laughed at my pain which scared me and saddened me a little. I was going to die from being a experment at only 18. More pain shot through me. I grunted at it and shut both eyes again.

"I'm sorry Mais…."

"Don't say that! Your stubbon and you wont give in. You hear me Kate!" I heard Maisie shout at me.

I open my eyes slightly and see a small knife by my right hand. Which was covered in fur with claws on the end. Oh geeze. What did he do to me? I don't want to know really. I move my hand slightly to the right and grab the hilt of the knife so that it fit lightly againt the pads I now have on the palm of my hand and finger tips. Luckly I stilll have a thumb I kneel up and look over to the Joker who was watching in curiosity, still giggling. I saw the goons and Maisie behind him who was silently sobbing.

I stood. My legs felt like pieces of jelly and I felt weight on my back. I looked over my shoulder and to my shock saw torn fabric and big demonic wings there and I could slightly see a long leopard like tail in the colour of dark red with spots. I still had my deep red hair though. Which fell over my wings covering the base of them. I turned my eyes back to the Joker. I looked down at my hand which held the knife.

"What are you going to do then? Join me and let your friend live or not join me and you both die."He took out a blade 2 x the size of mine and held it to her throat.

I froze in place. No I woouldn't join him. Maisie would not approve. But they'll kill her.

_Not if I don't let them. _I thought to my self. Something seemed to click in me when I answered him.

"No I wont join you. Go fuck your self before I do that." I reply sharply glaring at him in the eye. He looked shocked and then enraged. His crazed toxic green eyes galred into my very being. Maisie looked proud and the goonss looked terrorfied. I aimed the knife at him with my eyes which was weird for me.

Joker lifed the knife up to slice Maisies throat. I then threw the pocket kknife I held at him which hit him on the leg. He dropped his blade on the floor with a silent scream. I ran at him with sudden strengh running through my veins. I punched him in the face which threw him to ground. Just as I was about to kick him in the face I felt pain run threw my head and dropped to the ground. Just as I passed out I heard the windows above us smash and panicked voices.

I opened my eyes slightly to see a tanned face with a black mask thaat had blue outlineing it looking at me in concern. I gave him a pained stare and a exhale before just loosing sight of everything, Passing out.

I missed the panicked look he gave me and the frantic shouts.

**Heres for the first chapter. Review and Favourite your thoughts on how it went and any ideas for future refrence?**

**Catch ya later my fellow wolves :D**


End file.
